Ellen Ripley (Earth-5875)
Lieutenant First Class Ellen Louise Ripley (civilian consultant: ER-799847) was a civilian consultant to the United Nations Space Command and an influential figure regarding humanity's contact with the xenomorphs, first seen on Acheron. She is the mother of Amanda Ripley-McClaren. A career-long warrant officer of the Weyland-Yutani Corporation's commercial freighter lines, she was assigned as a crew member of the ''Nostromo'' in 2529, and ended up as the ship's only survivor following a disastrous first contact with a single xenomorph: the discovery of the sapient parasitic lifeform would forever haunt her. She was later attached to the UNSC Marine Corps as a civilian adviser, having multiple new encounters with the alien creatures during the course of the First Contact War, eventually sacrificing her life on Fiorina 161 to stop a Gravemind from being born. Her valiant persona and selflessness made her a figure of hope and inspiration to other humans, something which carried years after the war with her cloning by the Office of Naval Intelligence through Ripley 8. Biography Early life Ellen Louise Ripley was born on January 7th, 2500, at Olympia, on Luna. After she acquired a Masters in engineering from the Callisto University, on Venus, Ripley served aboard the ''Zelazny'', a ship in the Colonial Marshal Bureau, acting as its co-pilot. During one of her working voyages, she met a man named Alex, and after a sex night, they discovered she was pregnant. Even though the relationship between two crewmen violated the regulations of the CMB, Ripley allowed her pregnancy to come, leading to the birth of her daughter, Amanda. Alex left Ellen to take care of Amanda alone when their daughter was only 3 years old, cutting all contact with her. By 2522, Ellen started serving aboard the Weyland-Yutani Corporation commercial freighter ''Nostromo'' as a warrant officer. Before the last voyage of the ship in 2529, Ripley tried renegotiating her contract so she could spend more time with Amanda, with her and the Office of Naval Intelligence reaching a compromise where Ripley would embark on a last trip before leaving. Ripley worried for her daughter's safety with the onslaught of the Covenant, putting her daughter with relatives on Reach. Massacre on the Nostromo crew at the ship's cuisine. ]] In June 16th, 2529, the Nostromo was still one month away from Earth following its return voyage from Thedeus. However, the ship exited from slipspace and the crew was awoke from their cryosleep by the shipboard artificial intelligence Mother, as a response from a cryptic signal coming from the uncharted moon Acheron, orbiting the gas giant Calpamos, on the Zeta Reticuli system. After standard ONI directives which required the investigation of unknown signal, the Nostromo landed on Acheron, with its Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine becoming damaged in the process duo to the heavy dust located on the environment. Ripley started to supervise the automatic repair of the ship, while Captain Arthur Dallas, Joan Lambert, and Thomas Kane settled out on foot to investigate the unknown transmission. During the trio's exploration, Ripley tried deciphering the signal alongside MOTHER's help, determining it possibly wasn't a distress call, but a warning of some kind. The trio were without radio contact, however, and Ripley found herself unable to communicate with them. They eventually returned, with Kane unconscious with a strange object attached to his face. Citing ONI quarantine protocols, Ripley refused to let them aboard the ship with the unknown object, demanding them to remain in the airlock for twenty-four hours despite Dallas' insistence to let them in. However, her orders were halted by Ash, who opened the Nostromo's hatch, taking Kane to the infirmary. Following an examination of the Facehugger, the "object" attached to Thomas' face, Ripley heatedly confronted Ash and Dallas over breaking orders. [[Massacre on the Nostromo (Earth-5875)|Massacre on the Nostromo]] .]] Later on, the Facehugger detached from Kane's face, and he was found comatose, but unharmed. With the slipspace drive fully repaired, the Nostromo jumped to slipspace and left the Zeta Reticuli system on its journey back to Earth. During the journey back, Kane was awoken, and the crew decided to have one final meal before entering cryosleep. During their meal, however, the Chestbuster emerged from Kane's stomach, killing him, before escaping through the ship. The crew started searching for it using a motion tracker, but the Chestbuster, fully grown, emerged from its hiding and killed both Brett and Dallas. With the deaths of Kane, Brett, and Dallas, Ripley took over command of the survivors as warrant officer, deciding to continue Dallas' plan, to drive the Alien from the ship's air vents into its airlocks, blasting it into space. However, during this time, Ellen started suspecting about Ash after he arrogantly claimed to have no meaningful information about the extraterrestrial lifeform despite the fact he was investigating the Facehugger extensively. Depressed with the death of her friends and determined to find answers on her own, Ripley accessed MOTHER and learned of a file titled Special Order 937, a personal directive given to Ash by ONI, which tasked him with recovering the xenomorph through any means necessary. Ripley rushed to confront Ash about the file, when he suddenly assaulted and strangled her. Before she could defend herself, Ash was decapitated by Parker, revealing himself as a synthetic. After he was reduced to pieces, Ripley, Parker and Lambert reconnected Ash's remains and started interrogating him. The synthetic revealed that ONI was able to decipher the Acheron transmission before the Nostromo left Thedus. They knew the existence of an extraterrestrial organism and sent the crew to the moon in order to recover one of the creatures, placing Ash among the crew to ensure the effectiveness of the mission. After acquiring the information, Ripley decided to destroy the ship's engines while herself, Parker and Lambert would escape in the shuttle ''Narcissus'', however, they would would have to wait years in superluminal speeds as the shuttle was not slipspace capable. at the ''Narcissus''.]] While Ripley prepared the shuttle, Parker and Lambert gathered oxygen to sustain their travel, however, when Ellen returned to retrieve the ship's cat Jones, she heard the screams of her fellow crewmen, having been slain by the Alien. Alone, she activated the ship's self-destruct system and rushed towards the Narcissus. However, she found the Alien blocking her way, and quickly returned to the self-destruction panels to deactivate them, but it missed it for two seconds. Seeing no other way, she went to the Narcissus and found that the Alien had disappeared, launching the shuttle before the Nostromo's engines detonated. Before she entered cryosleep, Ellen discovered that the Alien had hijacked the shuttle, having hiding in plain sight. She hide in a cupboard, and took a IRC Mk.50 compression suit to clash against the creature. She opened the airlock and shot the Alien with a spare M6G magnum, killing the creature and send its body to space. Following its death, she recorded a distress message, hopeful that the UNSC or another human vessel would find her, and entered cryosleep alongside Jones. Missing and reincounter Ripley drifted for the next five years, until she was found on May 16th, 2531 by the salvager Stuart Jernigan and his team of deep space explorators. She found herself awoken in a medical facility aboard Gateway Station, Coral. Haunted by the events of the Nostromo and her dead friends, Ripley only wanted to return to Reach and met Amanda again. Before she could return, however, she testified the events of the ship to a board of the UNSC Security Council, all which severely doubted her assertions. Diagnosed with posttraumatic stress disorder and comorbid generalized anxiety disorder, being stripped of her rank. Back to the field After losing her job, Ripley went back to Reach alongside Jones, where she started to spend time with Amanda again, finding a job as a dockyard power loader operator. Personality Equipment Despite not being a soldier, Ellen Ripley came to arm herself with whatever weapon she found along her way in order to survive xenomorphs. Upon facing the xenomorph aboard the ''Nostromo'', Ripley took Dennis Parker's M7057 flamethrower, later resorting to a M6G magnum in order to kill the creature. After helping the [[UNSC Sulaco (Earth-5875)|UNSC Sulaco]] on Acheron, where she spent time with the UNSC Marine Corps, she learned how to wield other weapons, such as the MA5B assault rifle and the M90 shotgun, using both of them in order to battle Covenant footsoldiers and save Newt. She later improvised and used a HRUNTING Mark III Cyclops in order to face the Paraíso Keymind. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Females of Earth-5875 Category:Humans of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:Civilians of Earth-5875 Category:Nostromo crew members (Earth-5875) Category:Weyland-Yutani Corporation employees (Earth-5875) Category:Weapons Experts Category:Gun Wielders Category:Murderers Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Ripley family (Earth-5875) Category:Females Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Xenomorph hosts (Earth-5875) Category:UNSC Sulaco crew members (Earth-5875)